


Ghostbusters

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, BAMF Allura (Voltron), Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Earth, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male-Female Friendship, Movie Reference, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500, ghostbusters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance says a joke and to his shock Allura seems to get it!Oneshot/drabble





	Ghostbusters

“So remember aliens,” Lance was saying. “The next time something bad happens—who you gonna call?”

And then without missing a beat it was Allura, an alien herself, said: “Ghostbusters!”

Lance turned to her. His eyes bugged out of his face. “Wait, how do you know about the Ghostbusters?? It’s an earth movie!”

Allura narrowed her eyes. “ _Movie?_ The Ghostbusters were GODS on Altea, Lance! Don’t insult them like that!”

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry Allura—" 

She couldn’t hide her smile for much longer though. “…I’m joking. I never heard about the Ghostbusters until Pidge told me about them last week.”


End file.
